


Самый вкусный чай

by Evilfairy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Murder, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Зеленый доверяет Красному. Зря.
Relationships: Green/Red (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	Самый вкусный чай

**Author's Note:**

> это зарисовка по мотивам одной из моих каток, где я очень напрасно поверила красному)

У Зелёного нет ни одной причины доверять Красному.

Ну разве что ... Красный ещё не бросился на него с ножом, как это сделал Жёлтый прямо в лаборатории, убив Бирюзовую. Но по Желтому было сразу всё видно, всё понятно. Он и подергивался странно, ещё во время полёта на Полюс. И начинал хрипеть. А потом и вовсе попытался снять шлем. Чтобы засунуть свой язык Бирюзовой в горло, как он сказал. Та с визгом удрала от него на другой конец корабля в объятия Фиолетовой и там расплакалась.

Зелёный ничего о них не знал. Ни имена, ни возраст. Хотя все же ... Он немного выучил их привычки. Красный любил развалиться в рубке охраны и просматривать камеру, пощелкивая переключателем. Зелёный приходил посмотреть, как у него идут дела пару раз в день, жив ли он, не нужно ли ему принести одеяло или горячего чая. Красный обычно просил чай, и Зелёный шёл набирать кипятка в офисе, а после тратил свои бесценные запасы чайных пакетиков, которые стремительно уменьшились. Красный всегда искренне благодарил его своим глубоким проникновенным голосом, так что сердце уходило куда-то в пятки. И этого было достаточно, чтобы доверять Красному. Неразумно, со всем пылом. 

Ещё Зелёный знал, что Фиолетовая любит торчать в лаборатории и смотреть в их огромный телескоп. В этом будто была какая-то отчаянная надежда на спасение. Раньше с ней проводила время Бирюзовая, но после того, как Жёлтый убил её ... 

Фиолетовая всегда была одна.

\- Нам надо держаться вместе, - попытался внушить ей Зелёный, - заботиться друг о друге, так мы будем в большей безопасности.

\- Заботься о Красном, - коротко ответила Фиолетовая и яростно начала рассматривать аномю в пробирке.

Они все знали. Даже Фиолетовая, которая не вылезла из лаборатории, знала, что он доверяет Красному. Доверяет, ага. Подходящее слово. 

Белый, Чёрный и Розовый держались вместе, часто торчали в исследовательской, а Синий просто бродил вокруг и иногда тыкался в погодные передатчики, настраивая их и бессмысленно заполняя данные.

А потом убили Оранжевую.

Её тело нашёл сам Зелёный внизу, где с трудом работала их дряхлая котельная. Оранжевая старалась прибиться к кому-то, но её больше игнорировали, чем замечали. Даже сам Зелёный, твердивший, что им надо держаться рядом.

Потому что он не доверял ей. Только Красному. И вот, теперь она мертва.

На срочном собрании выяснили, что Коричневого тоже нет. Не услышать сирены было нельзя, ждали около часа, а Коричневый так и не явился. Все уже знали, что это означает.

— Алиби нет только у Фиолетовой, — сказал Синий. — Когда я заходил сегодня в лабораторию, её там не было. А тело Оранжевой ещё тёплое.

— Я чинила проводку в верхнем декоме рядом с медицинским отсеком, — спокойно сказала Фиолетовая.

— Зачем? Все отлично работало.

— Свет сбоил на моем рабочем месте.

Белый, Чёрный и Розовый переглянулись.

— Нам осталось продержаться ещё три дня. После этого нас заберут, а самозванца посадят на цепь, — заявил Розовый. — Давайте просто дождёмся и…

— Самозванец может убить дважды в день, — заметил Синий. — Этого времени хватит, чтобы нас всех перерезать. И тогда он победит и получит свободу. Мне нужны мои бабки, бро. Не смерть.

— Тогда нам нужно голосовать за то, чтобы убрать Фиолетовую. Наверняка это она.

— Ну явно не Красный, — заметил Зелёный невзначай. — Он как обычно был на камерах.

— Зелёный принёс мне чай, я верю ему, — сказал Красный и хмыкнул. — Я за Фиолетовую.

Все посмотрели на неё. Она вздохнула.

— Плевать. Вы мне не верите, а я не знаю, как доказать свою невиновность. Покончим с этим, и я наконец увижу Бирюзовую.

— Не увидишь, — с улыбкой в голосе сказал Красный. — После смерти ничего нет.

— Ты жуткие вещи говоришь, бро, — заявил Синий.

Фиолетовая просто встала и пошла к лаве. 

Оглянулась на них, и Зелёный с какой-то острой ясностью осознал, что она не была убийцей. Он рванулся было к ней, чтобы остановить, удержать на месте, но его крепко схватил Красный, прижался к нему всем телом и прошептал:

— Это её выбор.

Зелёный обмяк в его руках и почти расплакался. Лава не булькала. Фиолетовая не кричала.

— Что ж, нам все ещё нужно похоронить Оранжевую.

Хоронили они так же, как и казнили — в лаве. Копать мёрзлую землю было почти невозможно.

Той ночью Зелёный не спал. Дежурил вместо Красного, который уснул на камерах, ничего не опасаясь. Зелёный стерег его, носясь по станции между жилыми помещениями и рубкой охраны.

— Спасибо, — сказал утром Красный. — Ты мне снился.

Зелёный был просто рад, что его лицо не видно под шлемом.

Синего не было целый день. Обычно он мелькал во дворе, тыкаясь во все углы без дела. А тут исчез. Словно и он тоже свалился в лаву. Его не было ни у погодных датчиков, ни в рубке связи, ни у тройки, которая покинула карантинную зону, устав сортировать артефакты.

Зелёный шарахался от них.

А потом Красный созвал срочное собрание. Синий, конечно, не пришёл, и Зелёного замутило от страха.

— Рядом с камерами за вёдрами, швабрами и обвалившейся штукатуркой я нашёл тайный лаз, — сказал Красный. — Как? Оттуда кто-то попытался вылезти при мне, кажется, это был Белый.

— Но Белый, Чёрный и Розовый ходят вместе.

— Мы разделились.

— Зачем, черт возьми? — рявкнул Зелёный. — У вас есть чувство самосохранения?!

— А у тебя? — парировал Розовый.

— Вам показать лаз? Или вы мне верите? — Красный махнул в сторону камер. 

— Верю, — быстро сказал Зелёный, не успев даже подумать толком. — То есть, сходим вместе потом посмотреть. 

— Спасибо. 

— Надо решать, — согласился Чёрный. — Синего нет с утра, значит, Самозванец может совершить новое убийство.

— Белый? — спросил Красный.

— Белый, — кивнули Розовый и Чёрный.

— Стойте! Вы так легко от меня отворачиваетесь?!

Но Чёрный уже тащил его к лаве.

Белый кричал.

Эту ночь Зелёный провел в комнате охраны, слушая, как Красный напевает что-то себе под нос, старательно запечатывая тайный лаз.

— Хочешь чаю? — спросил Зелёный, но Красный покачал головой.

— Не ходи никуда один. Утром вместе пойдём.

Зелёный тайно проверил свои запасы, остался один пакетик. Что ж, он будет рад отдать его Красному. А когда они вернутся, смогут снять шлемы и раскрыть свои личности... они смогут пойти вместе в кафе и там пить хороший дорогой чай. С пирожными.

Он заснул на пульте.

\- Зелёный, эй, Зелёный, - прошептал внезапно на ухо ему Красный. - Новый день.

И правда.

Они вышли из рубки охраны и двинулись к офису за кипятком из кулера. Зелёный торжественно извлёк последний пакетик и залил его водой.

\- Вот так, - сказал он, протягивая чай. 

Красный взял, отвернулся, открыл щиток на шлем и сделал несколько быстрых глотков.

\- Спасибо, - произнес он как обычно. Поставил полупустой стаканчик на стол с кнопкой тревоги. Защелкнул щиток. - Знаешь, Зелёный, твой чай самый вкусный.

Он незаметно оказался совсем близко.

\- Мне будет его не хватать, - прошептал Красный. И Зеленый ощутил, как в его тело вошёл нож. И прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, лезвие достигло сердца.

Осколков сердца.


End file.
